Foreign Relations of 4chanistan
4chanistan has both excellent and rocky relations with several nations. Nations Union of Everett Because of President Spencer's ties and affiliations with Anonymous, 4chanistan has automatically gained a trusted ally with the Union of Everett, although there are no official treaties or alliances between the two nations. 4chanistan has previously requested President Spencer visit the island but has not yet received any official response. 4chanistan has many Anonymous members living in Everett and Anonymous and 4chanistan have previously worked with Everett in a few operations, including the CTTF and Anonymous' pedo-baiting raids and during the 2008 Scientology Incident and later Scandal. The Union of Everett recognizes 4chanistan as a nation and currently sells goods, supplies and utilities to the island. United States Many Anons living in 4chanistan are from the United States. During 4chanistan's years in the Bush Presidency, the U.S. was looked at as a threat to the island, to the internet, to Anonymous and towards net neutrality. With the election of the Obama administration, the views toward the U.S. grew to worse conditions. Many Anons for various reasons held initial doubts about the Obama administration. In November of 2010, the United States Congress proposed a law similar to the Australian internet blacklist. Anonymous threatened to attack government websites and previous Chanology protesters prepared for protests. Before actions were taken, the law failed to pass through the Congress. 4chanistan again warned internet users worldwide of the growing conspiracy against free speech and net neutrality citing the recent U.S. attempt that no country is safe from the growing fascist ideology. 4chanistan has since waged cyber attacks against police departments for acts of police brutality and against government agencies for unconstitutional behavior and outed politicians for corruption. During the incidents involving WikiLeaks, Julian Assange, Bradley Manning and Edward Snowden, 4chanistan launched campaigns in support for the whistle-blowers and attacked U.S. systems. United Kingdom 4chanistan remains on uneasy terms with the United Kingdom due to the UK's laws, policies and its police state like condition. During the Chanology War in 2008, the UK decided to ban the use of the word "cult", which disrupted protester's ability to protest. The censorship of freedom of speech and suppression of the right to protest and assemble caused problems for the Chanology movement. The United Kingdom interfered in the protest and anti-Scientology movements. In addition to suppression of freedom of speech, the UK openly has CCTV camera surveillance on streets and supports laws, like the U.S., that restrict or invade on civil rights. 4chanistan has launched cyber attacks against British television licensing agencies to disrupt the ability of law enforcement to detect unlicensed television possession. Recently 4chanistan has hijacked and flooded British government websites with pornography depicting spanking, following the passage of a British law banning certain forms of sex acts in pornography. Australia Relations are extremely cold with Australia. Anonymous from the internet has already declared war against Australia, stating that Australia's government's intention of censoring the internet has violated the civil rights of people living in Australia and in turn, is viewed as an act of war against Anonymous, an entirely internet based culture and community. 4chanistan, an official independent nation, has no official stance on the situation, wanting to avoid any military conflicts and has outright banned any hacking attacks against Australia from 4chanistan internet services. The war against Australia is led by Anonymous members outside of 4chanistan who in September, led an organized mass Distributed Denial of Service attack against Australia's government websites. 4chanistan claimed no part in the attack. 4chanistan does though, openly condemn Australian official Kevin Rudd's administration for attempting to pass legislation to censor Australia's internet. China Anonymous finds itself in a war against China for its censorship of the internet and aid and funding of Chinese hacker groups and organizations that frequently commit acts of cyber terrorism against internet websites and government websites as well as irritating attacks against civilian sites and Anonymous' own websites. 4chanistan is currently working on creating a high end server system with a powerful botnet to aid in attacking Chinese hacker groups and destroying them. 4chanistan directly funds these programs to create internet weapons to fight China. In light of recently cyber attacks from China and Russia against civilian bank accounts and credit cards as well as department stores, including Target, 4chanistan has deployed a vicious cyber assault against hackers in Asia. Bahamas 4chanistan has good relations with the Bahamas. The island's foreign relations official has become friends with several Bahamian government officials. 4chanistan purchases its electricity, water, sanitation, cable, phone and internet from the Bahamas. Iran 4chanistan and Anonymous were in a state of combat against Iran over the internet. The outbreak of the Iranian election and the resulting protests caused violence and oppression to break out in the country. Iranians were desperate to call for help from other world nations to help stop the Iranian government from oppressing and killing protesters. They spread video footage and information from Iran for the world to see. The Iranian government quickly began censoring the internet and in response, many members of Anonymous and of 4chanistan worked to keep open internet access for the Iranian people so they could continue spreading news, photos and video of the atrocities. Anonymous played a major part in the operations to keep information flowing. The incident had made Iran an enemy of 4chanistan and the island nation viewed Iran in a state of war. 4chanistan commenced a full scale cyber war with Iran in 2009 and 2010, causing much disruption in Iranian operations. The Iran-4chanistan Incident resulted in an embarrassing failure for Iran. Eventually Mahmoud Ahmadinejad would lose his Presidency and relations between Iran and 4chanistan went neutral. Organizations & Companies United Nations 4chanistan views the UN as completely useless and often condemns the UN for its ineffectiveness. It has also condemned and retaliated against various UN resolutions which Anonymous views as violating human rights. G8 Summit 4chanistan lost any remaining respect for the G8 Summit in July 2008 when an international law was proposed called the ACTA law. ACTA, when enacted, would allow governments, law enforcement, military, agencies, border crossings and airport personnel the allowance to search and seize, without warrant, any electronic device in search of pirated software and content or otherwise illegal or unsuitable content. This outraged the internet, Anonymous and 4chanistan. The European Union stated it's intentions to enact the law and add further clauses to violate civil rights even more. 4chanistan though, has much respect for New Zealand and the Union of Everett, the only nations that refused to agree to the law. RIAA/MPAA The Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) and Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) are two industry organizations that work to protect the copyrights of both American music and movies. 4chanistan is in an official state of war with the RIAA and MPAA over internet piracy. Anons from 4chanistan and outside of 4chanistan both fight an internet war against the RIAA and MPAA, hating the legal tactics, lawsuits, harassment and other actions taken by the media companies against internet pirates. With the downfall of The Pirate Bay website and the owner's arrest, lawsuit, charges and imprisonment, Anonymous and 4chanistan declared an internet war against RIAA and MPAA. Anonymous' goal is to removed the RIAA and MPAA from the internet by destroying their websites with DDOS, vandalism and defacement as well as harassment against RIAA members, officials and affiliates and boycotts against RIAA controlled media and companies. Many other organizations have joined the fight against the RIAA and MPAA, who are viewed as "scam artists and leeches" on the work of artists and producers. 4chanistan openly aids in the fight against the RIAA and MPAA who have "committed atrocities against innocent internet users" with unreasonable and unfair punishments and fines and legal tactics. Monsanto Category:4chanistan Category:Politics